House vs Snape
by mroczna88
Summary: Pewnej soboty doktor House ma niespodziewanego i nietypowego gościa, który ma do niego sprawę... Snape i House- czy szpital to wytrzyma? Dodatkowo HG/SS, więc romans bynajmniej nie obejmuje House'a! Dotychczas pisane wspólnie ze sleeplessy
1. Chapter 1

1.

House uwielbiał soboty. Nie tylko nie musiał w ten dzień siedzieć na izbie przyjęć i udawać, że słucha jęczenia zdrowych pacjentów, którzy wymyślają, że są chorzy i wydają się mieć wiedzę medyczną w małym paluszku, ale też mógł poświęcić cały dzień pracy temu, co lubił najbardziej. W tę konkretną sobotę jego ulubionym zajęciem było celowanie rzutkami w zdjęcie Wilsona, które zawiniło mu tym, że właściciel tej twarzy odmówił dzielenia się posiłkami nazywając swojego przyjaciela pasożytem. Całkowicie niezasłużone miano, jeśli spytalibyście o to samego House'a.

- Iiii… Bingo!- mruknął z mściwą satysfakcją, gdy strzałka trafiła w sam czubek nosa onkologa. Spojrzał na zegarek i przeciągnął się z westchnieniem- jeszcze cztery godziny ciężkiej pracy i będzie mógł wrócić do domu, by ułożyć się na kanapie i obejrzeć wieczorne wydanie jednego z tych idiotycznych seriali, którymi tak podniecają się nastolatki. Doszukiwanie się sensu i realizmu w tych produkcjach sprawiało mu niemałą radość- zwłaszcza, że i pierwszego, i drugiego nigdy nie było zbyt wiele. Wstał, wyjął rzutki z dość podziurawionej facjaty Wilsona i zdążył usiąść, by rozpocząć kolejną rundę zawodów, gdy do jego gabinetu weszła Cuddy ze swoim charakterystycznym grymasem mówiącym „nie chcę nawet wiedzieć co i po co robisz, ale masz w tej chwili przestać".

- Miło, że zapukałaś. Tak, możesz wejść i przerwać mi pracę. Niestety, nie mogę ci pomóc, ponieważ jestem bardzo zajęty- po tych słowach wykonał dwa ruchy nadgarstkiem i z uśmieszkiem przyjrzał się efektowi.

- Nie miałam pojęcia, że strzelanie w oczy Wilsona jest dla ciebie tak ciężkim zadaniem, ale mimo tego muszę ci przerwać. Masz pacjenta.

- Kolejny hipochondryk z nowo odkrytą chorobą o jakiej świat nie słyszał?

- Nie. Prawdę mówiąc powiedział, że porozmawia jedynie z tobą.

Niepewność i zdziwienie w jej głosie zainteresowały House'a na tyle, że oderwał wzrok od swojego celu i przyjął prawidłową, w jego pojęciu, postawę do spraw ważnych. Czyli zdjął nogi ze stołka i nieco wyprostował się w fotelu.

- Mój czas jest wyjątkowo cenny i nie będę go trwonił na byle kogo.

- Cóż… To nie jest byle kto- nerwowo potarła dłonie- Przyjechał do nas aż z Anglii.

- Mógłby przyjechać nawet z Chin i nie sprawiłoby mi to żadnej różnicy.

- Nie wiem dokładnie kim jest, ale skierował go do nas doktor Barker. TEN doktor Barker, House.

Nazwisko było mu znane, aż za dobrze. Barker był dupkiem, który sądził, że chwycił samego Boga za nogi i przez te nogi spłynęła na niego mądrość, z którą żaden inny diagnosta nie mógł się mierzyć. House miał pecha spotkać gościa kilka razy na różnych zjazdach i za każdym razem ich rozmowa kończyła się wielkim bólem głowy.

- Niemożliwe. A więc istnieje sprawa, z którą doktor Barker, Największy i Najzdolniejszy Diagnosta, z wielkich liter, na świecie, nie może sobie poradzić i wysyła go do mnie?

- Zanim zaczniesz się cieszyć poczekaj, aż go poznasz. Rozumiem, że mam go do ciebie przysłać?

- Poczekaj z kilka minut. Muszę mieć czas, by radować się tą chwilą.

- Obawiam się, że twój dobry humor szybko się skończy.

- Facet w ogóle się przedstawił?

- Tak. Albus Dumbledore.

- Tylko Anglik może nazywać się tak głupio- parsknął i w momencie, w którym za jego szefową zamknęły się drzwi strzałka utkwiła prosto pomiędzy oczami jego przyjaciela.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Albus Dumbledore był najdziwniejszą osobą, jaka przestąpiła próg jego gabinetu- a tych osób było naprawdę sporo. Wszystko w nim było dziwne- począwszy od kapelusza w kształcie bombki, poprzez neonowy fiolet jego garnituru, białą brodę do kolan i kapcie z pomponami, aż po atmosferę jaką z sobą wprowadził. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat House poczuł się jak uczniak i nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że mężczyzna był dobre sześćdziesiąt lat starszy od niego.

- Pan Dumbledore, jeśli się nie mylę?

Kiedy jego gość usiadł w krześle- nawet nie poczuł chęci przypomnienia mu, że wypadałoby zapytać. Od tego człowieka biła pewność siebie, radość, energia nietypowa dla jego wieku i swego rodzaju majestat. Nie był to ktoś, komu można powiedzieć prosto w twarz, że nie jest mile widziany i ta myśl, dla nieuznającego autorytetów House'a, była niepokojąca.

- Tak, Albus Dumbledore. Miło mi pana poznać doktorze House. Może cytrynowego dropsa?

- Dziękuję. Jaki problem sprowadza pana do mnie z Anglii? Jeśli jest to problem ze starzeniem się- to ani ja, ani żaden inny lekarz na świecie panu nie pomożemy.

- Och, nie- Dumbledore roześmiał się i machnął ręką, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że to najmniejszy z jego problemów- Czuję się świetnie, dziękuję. Prawdę mówiąc nie ja będę pańskim pacjentem. Moją rolą jest wprowadzenie pana w sytuację i, jeśli mogę się tak wyrazić, zalecenia jeśli chodzi o postępowanie z Severusem.

House poczuł przypływ złości.

- Przykro mi o tym mówić, ale traktuję wszystkich swoich pacjentów w taki sam sposób.

- Dlatego też tutaj jestem. Może być pan pewien, panie doktorze, że gdyby nie moja troska o pańskie zdrowie, to nie byłoby mnie tutaj.

- O moje zdrowie? Wydaje mi się, że chory jest pański znajomy.

- Tak, ale on ma dość… wybuchowy temperament i, na nasze nieszczęście, często najpierw używa różdżki, a potem mózgu.

Dobra, coś w tym zdaniu było nie tak. House miał wielu pacjentów z wybuchowym temperamentem, którzy najpierw działali, a potem myśleli. Och, oczywiście. Ilu z nich miało różdżkę?

- Różdżkę? Coś w rodzaju „Abrakadabra"?

Ku jego zdziwieniu mężczyzna lekko podskoczył, pogodny uśmiech przeszedł w ponury grymas, a ręka sięgnęła do kieszeni, prawdopodobnie po broń. W chwili, gdy House zastanawiał się czy nie wezwać ochrony jego gość uspokoił się i ponownie przybrał wyraz twarzy Świętego Mikołaja.

- Przepraszam. Odruch. „Abrakadabra" brzmi niesamowicie podobnie do „Avada Kedavra". Wolałbym jednak, by unikał pan tego słowa. „Hokus pokus" brzmi lepiej.

- Wie pan, biały kaftanik świetnie komponowałby się z kolorem pańskiej czapki. Mogę wezwać dwóch sanitariuszy, którzy bezpiecznie zaprowadzą pana dwa piętra wyżej.

- Nie, dziękuję. Nie jestem wariatem, chociaż niektórzy, z pańskim pacjentem na czele, na pewno by się z tym nie zgodzili- zachichotał, jakby ta myśl sprawiała mu radość- Jestem czarodziejem.

House prychnął.

- Faktycznie. Nie jest pan wariatem. Po prostu powinienem uwierzyć, że siedzi przede mną sam Merlin.

- Nie, nie. Merlin dawno umarł, aczkolwiek są ludzie, którzy, całkowicie niezasłużenie, mnie do niego porównują. Niech się pan nie martwi, nie zakładałem, że od razu mi pan uwierzy. Prawdę mówiąc byłbym rozczarowany, gdyby zachował się pan, jak doktor Barker.

- A jak zachował się doktor Barker?- musiał przyznać, że bardzo go to zaintrygowało. Anglik był znany ze wspaniałego podejścia do pacjentów.

- Od razu mi uwierzył i jeszcze kłamał, że zawsze podejrzewał, że magia istnieje. Nie był to najlepszy sposób na początek współpracy- Dumbledore pochylił się do przodu, oparł łokcie na kolanach i złączył czubki palców tuż pod ustami- Doktorze House, czy możemy umówić się tak, że ja powiem co mam do powiedzenia i dopiero wtedy wyda pan osąd?

- Tylko niech pan się streszcza. Nie mam czasu na bajki.

Oparł się wygodnie o fotel i z wyraźnym rozbawieniem patrzył na tego staruszka, któremu najwyraźniej kanarki w głowie się popitoliły.

- Nasz świat, świat magii, istniał zawsze. Do średniowiecza czarodzieje i mugole, czyli ludzie nie parający się magią, żyli razem, w jednym społeczeństwie. Kiedy jednak w wiekach średnich zaczęło się to całe „polowanie na czarownice" zrozumieliśmy, że dłużej nie możemy żyć razem z wami i postanowiliśmy całkowicie odseparować się od świata mugoli z tym wyjątkiem, że sprawdzaliśmy czy dzieci mugolskie nie ujawniają zdolności magicznych. Udało nam się stworzyć Ministerstwa Magii na całym świecie, powstały szkoły magii, wynaleziono nowe zaklęcia, które pozwalały na ukrycie naszej części świata przed mugolami i żyliśmy sobie osobno i, śmiem twierdzić, dość szczęśliwie. Niestety z czasem niektórzy czarodzieje zaczęli twierdzić, że są znacznie lepsi niż mugole i z tego tytułu to my powinniśmy rządzić światem, a nie chować się przed nic nie umiejącymi ludźmi. Od czasu do czasu pojawiał się jakiś czarnoksiężnik, który prowadził za sobą innych, którzy mieli takie same podejście do sprawy i wybuchały wojny. Staraliśmy się zawsze by nie dotyczyły one bezpośrednio zwykłych ludzi, mieliśmy za cel chronić ich. Jak dotąd udawało nam się. Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, której mam zaszczyt być dyrektorem, jest jedną z najstarszych szkół na świecie. To właśnie do niej ponad pięćdziesiąt lat temu przyszedł jedenastoletni Tom Riddle. Zwykły chłopiec, wychowany w mugolskim sierocińcu, spokojny, rozważny, inteligentny i czarujący szybko zdobył sobie serca nauczycieli, całkowicie odciągając od siebie wszelkie podejrzenia. Nikt z nas nie mógł przewidzieć, że ten chłopiec stanie się Lordem Voldemortem, najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem jakiego pamiętają najstarsi. Gdy ukończył szkołę w wieku lat osiemnastu miał wokół siebie grupę, którą nazywał przyjaciółmi, ale byli to ludzie, którzy później stali się jego armią Śmierciożerców. Długo nie było go w Anglii, podróżował po całym świecie i, niestety, zbierał informacje dotyczące czarnej magii. Wieści o jego niezbyt chwalebnych czynach docierały do mnie, ale wtedy byłem zbyt głupi i zbyt pewny, że to przejaw młodzieńczego pragnienia potęgi, który z czasem minie. Błąd starego człowieka. W latach siedemdziesiątych zaczął działać na terenie Anglii- na początku było spokojnie. Rekrutował ludzi, których celem było oczyszczenie świata magii ze „szlam", czyli czarodziejów urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach, a takich było sporo. Inni przychodzili do niego w poszukiwaniu siły i szacunku, jeszcze inni po prostu lubili zadawać ból i zabijać. Magia nie jest ani dobra, ani zła, doktorze House. Jej siła i cel zależą tylko i wyłącznie od człowieka, który dzierży różdżkę. Później… Nastąpiły cztery okrutne lata. Morderstwa, porwania, tortury, gwałty… Coś okropnego- pokręcił głową i nagle zaczął wyglądać, jakby miał znacznie więcej lat. Iskra w oczach zanikła, zmarszczki pogłębiły się i House mógłby przysiąc, że człowiek, który wszedł do jego gabinetu miał pięćdziesiąt lat mniej niż ten, który teraz siedział naprzeciwko niego- To były naprawdę mroczne czasy. Voldemort był na tyle przerażający, że ludzie przestali wymawiać jego imię. Mówiło się o nim Ten- Którego- Imienia- Nie- Wolno- Wymawiać lub Sam- Wiesz- Kto. I tutaj na scenę wkraczają dwie ważne dla mojej opowieści osoby. Pierwszą jest pański pacjent, Severus Snape. Chłopak, zaraz po ukończeniu Hogwartu, przystąpił do Voldemorta i został jednym z jego najbardziej zaufanych Śmierciożerców. Miał do tego powód- nienawidził mugoli, bo jego własny ojciec bił go i poniżał tylko za to, że on i jego matka posługiwali się magią. Nienawidził również innych czarodziejów, którzy przez siedem lat szkoły wyżywali się na nim i upokarzali go. Był pełen nienawiści, chciał zdobyć potęgę, jaką Voldemort obiecywał swoim poplecznikom. Wielka strata dla naszej strony, muszę przyznać i wielki zysk dla Voldemorta. Severus był i wciąż jest wyjątkowy. Niesamowicie inteligentny i zdolny, zarówno w teorii jak i w pojedynkach, ambitny i, niestety, pozbawiony wszelkich skrupułów. Jednak to właśnie jego inteligencja nie pozwoliła mu na całkowite zatracenie się w tym szaleństwie. Przez dwa lata był idealnym Śmierciożercą, z czasem jednak zaczął zastanawiać się jakie byłyby skutki wygranej Voldemorta. Sami czarodzieje czystej krwi? Po latach małżeństw doszłoby do tego, że zbyt bliskie pokrewieństwo doprowadziłoby do upadku świata magii. Nasz świat potrzebuje świeżej, potężnej krwi- a zapewniam pana, że czarodzieje z mugolskich rodzin są wyjątkowo potężni, ich magia jest świeża, prawie pierwotna. Zaczął rozumieć, że robi źle i po czasie nie był już w stanie mordować i torturować z taką samą łatwością, z jaką przychodziło mu to dotychczas. Załamał się psychicznie i zrobił coś, za co do dzisiaj jestem mu wdzięczny. Udał się do mnie. Złożył przysięgę, której złamanie grozi śmiercią, że będzie robił wszystko, by pozbyć się Voldemorta. Został podwójnym szpiegiem- Voldemort był pewien, że Severus szpieguje dla niego, ale tak naprawdę to on był szpiegowany. Szpiegowanie czarnoksiężnika to nie jest to samo, co wasze mugolskie metody. Voldemort potrafił czytać w myślach, był w tym mistrzem, a na naszą korzyść działał fakt, że Severus był mistrzem Oklumencji, czyli obrony umysłu przed taką inwazją. Oczywiście jest to spore uproszczenie, ale można powiedzieć, że pokazywał Voldemortowi tylko to, co chciał mu pokazać. Do tego opanował swoje ciało i mimikę na tyle, że nawet jedno drgnięcie policzka go nie zdradzało. Pomimo tego, że czuł do siebie obrzydzenie dalej zabijał i torturował, ale podczas, gdy liczba jego ofiar nie przekracza pięciu setek, to liczba osób, które jego informacje uratowały, sięga nawet milionów. Szpiegowanie nie było dla niego łatwe. Nie licząc psychicznego dyskomfortu często był karany za źle wykonane akcje, lub po prostu bez powodu. Voldemort często traktował swoich popleczników z takim samym okrucieństwem, jak wrogów. Nie tolerował pomyłek i błędów, a Severus przeżył tylko dlatego, że jego umysł i zdolności były dla jego pana zbyt cenne, by je marnować. Co oczywiście działało na naszą korzyść. Teraz pojawia się druga ważna postać- Harry Potter. Jego rodzice, Lilly i James, byli zagorzałymi przeciwnikami Voldemorta i zginęli z jego ręki w Halloween w 1981 roku. W ten sam dzień próbował zabić Harry'ego, który miał półtora roku i… nie udało mu się. Klątwa odbiła się od dziecka i zniszczyła samego Voldemorta. Takim oto sposobem nasz świat został wyzwolony od czarnoksiężnika i rozpoczął się okres spokoju.

- Świetnie- wtrącił się House- Ale co mają wydarzenia sprzed dwudziestu lat do mojego pacjenta?

- Zaraz do tego dojdę. Harry, tak samo jak wszyscy czarodzieje dotąd, w wieku lat jedenastu przybył do Hogwartu i rozpoczął naukę. Na stanowisku nauczyciela Eliksirów, miałem w tym czasie najmłodszego na świecie Mistrza Eliksirów- Severusa Snape'a. Muszę teraz dodać, że Mistrzów Eliksirów na całym świecie jest ledwie ośmiu i ten tytuł można porównać do mugolskiej profesury z chemii, fizyki, biologii i medycyny jednocześnie. Severus zdobył ten tytuł mając ledwie dwadzieścia pięć lat, podczas gdy większość Mistrzów dopiero koło sześćdziesiątego roku życia zdobywa uprawnienia. Już samo to mówi o jego wybitnym umyśle, na którego stratę nie możemy sobie pozwolić. Jednak wróćmy do Harry'ego. Zaprzyjaźnił się on na swoim pierwszym roku z dwójką innych dzieci- Ronem Weasleyem i z urodzoną w mugolskiej rodzinie Hermioną Granger, którą będzie miał pan przyjemność poznać. Już na pierwszym roku nauki mieli pecha przekonać się, że Voldemort przeżył i próbuje odzyskać swoje ciało. Był jedynie duszą, która wędrowała po świecie i próbował zdobyć Kamień Filozoficzny, by powrócić do życia. Tak, dobrze pan usłyszał. Kamień Filozoficzny. Harry, z pomocą przyjaciół, powstrzymał go i dzięki temu odsunął w czasie powrót czarnoksiężnika. Niestety, pod koniec czwartego roku ich nauki Voldemort powrócił z taką samą siłą, jaką miał przed upadkiem. Jego Śmierciożercy również wrócili do jego boku, a ja ponownie wysłałem Severusa do tego piekła. Terror Voldemorta trwał trzy lata, ale tym razem nie było żadnej, że się tak wyrażę, gry wstępnej. Zaczął od mordowania mugoli. Musiał pan słyszeć o niezwykłej śmiertelności ludzi w Anglii w latach 1995- 1998.

- Faktycznie, słyszałem. Ogromny wzrost przestępczości.

- Tak to sobie tłumaczyły władze, ale my wiedzieliśmy lepiej i walczyliśmy z nimi. Nie brałem pod uwagę stanu fizycznego Severusa. Bardziej zajmowałem się jego umysłem. Po czternastu latach spokoju i wolności znów miał nad sobą dwóch panów, którzy mieli wobec niego skrajnie różne wymagania. Ja kazałem mu zabijać jak najmniej- z obawy o jego dość niestabilną psychikę, a Voldemort karał go za wszelkie wstrzymywanie się od typowych dla Śmierciożerców „rozrywek". Jednak jego informacje były dla nas bezcenne. Ze wstydem muszę przyznać, że utrzymywałem go przy życiu tylko po to, by te informacje otrzymywać- bez niego na pewno byśmy przegrali. Był wielokrotnie karany, torturowany i poniżany, choćby dlatego, że każdy Śmierciożerca chciał zobaczyć jak wiele potrzeba, by złamać niewzruszonego Severusa. Nie było tygodnia, w którym nie przechodziłby przez to przynajmniej trzy razy. Będę musiał panu opowiedzieć wszystko, co z nim wyrabiali, by znalazł pan przyczynę jego stanu. Do tego jednak dojdę zaraz. Harry, Ron i Hermiona nie wrócili na siódmy rok nauki do szkoły- zajęli się wojną i ukrywali się, bo byli głównym celem każdego Śmierciożercy. Harry, według przepowiedni, miał zabić Voldemorta. Ron jest wybitnym strategiem i to on opracował plan ataku na Voldemorta. Hermiona z kolei jest najinteligentniejszą wiedźmą, jaka pojawiła się w Hogwarcie od momentu jego założenia i to ona wynalazła zaklęcie, którym skutecznie można było zabić czarnoksiężnika. Koniec końców Voldemort padł w czerwcu 1998 roku, tym razem ostatecznie. Severus do tego czasu był już wrakiem człowieka- w Ostatniej Bitwie, gdy wydało się komu naprawdę jest lojalny, Śmierciożercy potraktowali go z wyjątkowym okrucieństwem. Przez pół roku nie wychodził ze św. Munga, szpitala dla czarodziejów, a dodam, że wszyscy inni wychodzili góra po miesiącu. Gdy zaleczyły się wszystkie jego rany powrócił do Hogwartu, ponownie na stanowisko nauczyciela Eliksirów. W tym samym czasie Harry, Ron i Hermiona kończyli swoją siódmą klasę o rok później. Severus nigdy nie był sympatycznym człowiekiem, nawet jako nastolatek, ale wojna odcisnęła na nim swoje piętno. Był rozgoryczony, złośliwy, sarkastyczny, agresywny, nieuprzejmy, niesprawiedliwy, okrutny i nie przyjmował od nikogo pomocy. W końcu to Hermiona nie wytrzymała i zrobiła mu taki wykład, że po raz pierwszy miałem możliwość widzieć swojego przyjaciela oniemiałego- zachichotał i znów wyglądał na młodszego- Niestety, nie milczał zbyt długo. Ich kłótnie ciągnęły się przez ponad pół roku, wstrząsając posadami Hogwartu, a zakończyły się nie tylko oswojeniem i ucywilizowaniem Severusa, ale również ich ślubem. To było pięć lat temu i dopiero niedawno Severus przyznał się do tego, że cierpi na, jak to nazwał „głupie i niepotrzebne nikomu bóle, które pewnie są wymysłem jego chorej wyobraźni". Nie chciał się leczyć i siłą Hermiona zaciągnęła go do magomedyków, którzy nic nie umieli na to poradzić. Według nich wszystko było z nim w porządku. Jednak bóle nie ustawały i przez to charakter Severusa ponownie zaczął się psuć. Wtedy postanowiliśmy udać się do mugolskich lekarzy, chociaż sam zainteresowany jest całkowicie przeciwny temu pomysłowi. Cóż, to jest cała opowieść. Teraz może pan powiedzieć, co pan o tym myśli.

House'owi nie sprawiło problemu wystawienie diagnozy.

- Cierpi pan na urojenia, chociaż jestem pełen podziwu dla pańskiego umysłu, że był w stanie stworzyć tak skomplikowaną opowieść. Na pewno znajdzie pan dwa piętra wyżej sporo kolegów, którzy również sądzą, że posługują się magią.

Bez zaskoczenia przyjął fakt, że Dumbledore wciąż się uśmiechał.

- Co mam zrobić żeby pan mi uwierzył?

- Proszę zmienić moje strzałki w chomiki- rzucił nonszalancko, czując, że jest naprawdę rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją. Jednak kiedy przed nim zaczęło biegać sześć chomików musiał przetrzeć oczy i zamrugać kilka razy, by się upewnić, że na pewno widzi to, co widzi. Dotknął jednego zwierzęcia i okazało się tak puszyste, miękkie i ciepłe, jak większość przedstawicieli jego gatunku- Zdecydowanie powinienem przestać łączyć pigułki z alkoholem.

- Tutaj muszę się z panem zgodzić. Przyjmie pan Severusa?

- Dobrze. Zakładając, że panu wierzę- co mogę zrobić ja, czego wasi spece od magii nie potrafili?

- Nasza magomedycyna jest dość… uboga, jeśli mogę się tak wyrazić. Oczywiście jesteśmy w miarę na czasie jeśli chodzi o postęp światowej medycyny, ale nasi lekarze wychodzą z założenia, że jeśli magia nie wykryła żadnych nieprawidłowości, to pacjent jest zdrowy.

- A może to jest po prostu efekt jakiegoś zaklęcia?

- Nie. Tego akurat jesteśmy pewni. Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto spojrzy na problem od innej strony.

- Wszystko świetnie, ale równie dobrze mógł mi to wszystko powiedzieć sam zainteresowany, nie sądzi pan?

Dumbledore parsknął wesoło.

- Nie sądzę by skończyło się to dla was dobrze. Jak już mówiłem na początku- jestem tutaj, żeby przygotować pana na jego obecność i, przy okazji, wytłumaczyć tyle, ile jest niezbędne. To człowiek, który był w piekle i z powrotem, panie doktorze. Wielu ludziom potrzeba znacznie mniej, by oszaleli, ale on pozostał przy zdrowych zmysłach, ale ucierpiał na tym jego charakter. Nie znosi kłamstwa i wyczuwa je na kilometr, więc nigdy, przenigdy, nie próbujcie go okłamywać. Jest przyzwyczajony do złych wiadomości, więc przyjmie je znacznie spokojniej, niż najsłodsze kłamstwo. Jeśli śpi to nigdy go nie budźcie, jeśli nie będziecie pewni, że jesteście z daleka od zasięgu jego ramion. Jako szpieg żył w ciągłym zagrożeniu i czasami jego instynkt działa szybciej, niż rozum. To już nawet nie chodzi o jego dumę i uczucia, ale o wasze bezpieczeństwo. Severus jest… zaraz- spojrzał znów na kartkę- Hermiona pisze, że wy, mugole, nazwalibyście go psychopatą ze stanem paranoidalnym. Żadna ze stron konfliktu nie darzy go szczególnie ciepłymi uczuciami, a wielu Śmierciożerców uciekło przed naszym wymiarem sprawiedliwości i wiedzą, że upadek swojego pana zawdzięczają właśnie jemu. Taka już jego natura, że będzie się spodziewał ataku z każdej strony, więc jeśli ma pan jakiś zespół- niech pan ich przed tym ostrzeże. Nie wiem- niech pan powie, że wrócił z Iraku, gdzie był przetrzymywany i torturowany, czy coś w tym stylu. Tutaj chodzi o wasze bezpieczeństwo, a Severus jest bardzo niebezpiecznym człowiekiem.

House zaczął wyliczać na palcach:

- Czyli psychopata i morderca, który w jednej chwili może zabić mnie i cały mój zespół, a do tego cierpi na bóle, których przyczyny nikt nie zna. To kiedy się pojawi?

Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ciepło i wstał.

- Za pół godziny, jeśli to nie jest problemem. Do kogo ma się zgłosić?

Komu by tutaj utrudnić życie? Willson, niestety, był poza jego zasięgiem. Kto mu ostatnio podpadł?

- Do doktora Foreman'a. Jest neurologiem i ma przeuroczą osobowość.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Foreman wiedział, że jeśli House przysyła mu wiadomość, że za godzinę zjawi się u niego pacjent, który jest bardzo uprzejmą i spokojną osobą, to oznacza, że będą wielkie kłopoty. Zwłaszcza, gdy dwa dni wcześniej wyraziło się dość dobitnie na temat stanu umysłowego swojego szefa. Potarł skronie, przygotował odpowiednie dokumenty do wypełnienia i doszedł do wniosku, że jest przygotowany na to, co go czeka. Gdy drzwi otworzyły się podniósł głowę by się przywitać, ale wszelkie słowa utknęły mu w gardle. W drzwiach stał ponury mężczyzna, którego skrzywienie ust i wściekłe spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiły, że wcale nie chce tutaj być. Do tego był brzydki, jak wszyscy diabli- wysoki, przeraźliwie chudy, z gigantycznym, haczykowatym i garbatym nosem, cerą bladą, jak u trupa, czarnymi, tłustymi włosami sięgającymi ramion.

- Na co się tak gapisz? Języka w gębie zapomniałeś?- warknął przybyły. Od razu można było poznać po jego akcencie, że jest Anglikiem. Do tego manierę mówienia miał okropnie podobną do tej, jaką przedstawiał zły House.

- Nazywam się doktor Foreman, a pan, jak sądzę, jest pacjentem, na którego czekamy?

- A byłbym tutaj z innego powodu?- zadrwił i usiadł na krześle, wpatrując się intensywnie czarnymi, zimnymi oczami w dokumenty, które były rozłożone na biurku- Możemy zacząć? Chciałbym jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą.

- Oczywiście. Pańskie imię i nazwisko?

- Severus Tobias Snape- gdy pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech od razu został on starty ostrym tonem- Coś pana śmieszy?

- Nie, skądże. Po prostu to… dość nietypowe imię, jeśli mogę zauważyć.

- Nie może pan. To jednak nie ma znaczenia, bo już pan to zrobił. Gdyby mógł pan zająć się tym, co ważne, byłbym… wdzięczny.

Ostatnie słowo było wypowiedziane takim samym tonem, jakim House wymawiał „prawo". Czyli- coś takiego istnieje, ale ja nie muszę się do tego stosować w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych. Foreman postanowił udawać, że rozmawia z nieco bardziej drażliwą odmianą swojego przełożonego i zignorował przytyk.

- Data urodzenia?

- 9 stycznia 1960 roku.

Równolatek House'a. Wspaniale… Więcej podobieństw pomiędzy nimi.

- Grupa krwi?

- O Rh-.

- Miejsce zamieszkania?

- Spinners End 24, Londyn, Anglia.

- Zawód?

- Nauczyciel.

Uczniowie muszą go kochać.

- Stan cywilny?

- Nieszczęśliwie żonaty.

Biedna kobieta.

- Rodzina?

- Żona i córka.

Jeszcze biedniejsza dziewczynka.

- Wzrost?

- Metr dziewięćdziesiąt osiem.

- Waga?

- Sześćdziesiąt trzy kilo.

- Spora niedowaga.

- Niepotrzebny komentarz.

- Ma pan na coś uczulenie?

- Na głupotę. Już czuję oznaki.

- Na co pan choruje?

- Gdybym wiedział, to raczej nie potrzebowałbym waszej pomocy, prawda?

Foreman odłożył długopis i spojrzał zmęczonymi oczami na siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę.

- Proszę pana, ja po prostu próbuję ułatwić to nam obu.

- Błąd. Powinien pan ułatwić to _mnie_. Panu za trudności płacą. Mnie nie.

- Objawy?- rzucił zza zaciśniętych zębów i mógłby przysiąc, że jego złość tylko rozbawiła Anglika.

- Chroniczne bóle ciała.

- Jakiej części?

- Czego pan nie rozumie w słowie „ciało"? Wydawało mi się, że medycyna to kierunek dla wyjątkowo uzdolnionych ludzi.

- Chodziło mi o to, gdzie pana boli?

- Panie doktorze, to pan ma tutaj problemy, nie ja, skoro nie dotarło do pana, że zrozumiałem pytanie i odpowiedziałem na nie. Nienawidzę się powtarzać, ale specjalnie dla pana zrobię to powoli- _czego pan nie rozumie w słowie „ciało"_? Nawet jedenastolatek by to zrozumiał. Jeśli jednak jest pan przedstawicielem amerykańskiej elity naukowej, to zaczynam naprawdę doceniać angielskich nastolatków.

- Chce pan powiedzieć, że boli pana wszędzie?

- Gratulacje. Nic dziwnego, że otrzymał pan dyplom uczelni wyższej z takimi zdolnościami- parsknął Snape i uśmiechnął się tak sardonicznie, że w Foremanie odezwały się pierwotne instynkty, które śpiewały mu do ucha: „ZABIĆ! ZABIĆ!". Rozluźnił zaciśnięte pięści i odchrząknął.

- Czy coś poza tym?

- Częste napady złości, ale to podobno nic nowego.

- Przyjmuje pan na stałe jakieś leki? Choruje pan na coś poza tym?

- Syrop z melisy na sen.

- Na stałe?

- Nie. Powiedziałem to tak sobie, żeby urozmaicić swoją kartę.

- Problemy z ciśnieniem?

- Tylko w otoczeniu idiotów, więc sądzę, że na użytek naszej przyszłej współpracy może pan wpisać, że są.

- Problemy ze snem?

- Nie. Tę melisę przyjmuję ze względu na smak.

- Problemy z oddawaniem moczu i kału?

- A wyglądam na kogoś, kto ma z tym problemy?

Z ulgą przyjął pukanie do drzwi. Ktokolwiek, nawet sam House, byłby w tej chwili mile widziany.

- Proszę- od razu zrobiło mu się przyjemniej, gdy przez drzwi weszła młoda, śliczna dziewczyna z burzą brązowych włosów i dużymi, miodowymi oczami. Była mile zaokrąglona, a jej uśmiech zdecydowanie był czarujący. Uśmiechnął się szeroko- W czym mogę pani pomóc?

Nagle jego instynkt rozdzwonił się milionami dzwonków, ostrzegając go o śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Ostatnim razem poczuł się tak, gdy natknął się na stado dzikich, głodnych psów. Z jego pacjenta emanowała tak lodowata furia, że można ją było wręcz dotknąć. Czarne oczy wpijały się w niego morderczo, twarz ściągnęła się we wściekłym grymasie a z gardła wydarło się niskie warknięcie. Nie, psy były znacznie mniej przerażające.

- Jeśli skończył pan flirtować z _moją żoną_, to może wrócilibyśmy do mojej sprawy?!

Nie wiedział co było bardziej szokujące- nagła agresja ze strony Snape'a czy fakt, że ta młoda kobieta była ową nieszczęśliwą żoną?

- Uroczy, prawda?- prychnęła i poklepała wciąż rozsierdzonego męża po ramieniu, po czym zajęła krzesło obok niego- Doktor Foreman, jeśli się nie mylę?

- Tak… A pani to…?

- Hermiona Granger-Snape. Proszę wybaczyć Severusowi. Jest dość… paranoiczny. Doktor House pana uprzedził, prawda?

O, właśnie. Foreman wiedział już kogo obwiniać za to wszystko. Postanowił się odegrać i nie wspominać szefowi, że rozmowa z młodą kobietą może zakończyć się bolesną śmiercią.

- Nie miałem okazji z nim porozmawiać. Dostałem jedynie notkę, że mam przyjąć pani męża i wypełnić wszelkie formalności.

- Skoro ta sprawa dotyczy _mnie_, byłoby miło gdyby rozmawiał pan ze mną.

- Oczywiście. Czy są problemy…

- Może mi pan powiedzieć co takiego Severus podał jako objawy?

Pochyliła się nieco do przodu z wyrazem zaciekawienia na twarzy i uraczyła go kolejnym promiennym uśmiechem. Ciekawa sprawa- im bardziej ona była radosna, tym bardziej wściekły był jej mąż.

- Bóle w całym ciele.

Westchnęła i spojrzała na swoją połówkę z wyraźną przyganą. Ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Może jednak nie była taka nieszczęśliwa? Skoro była w stanie zapanować nad kimś _takim_, to należało się mieć na baczności.

- W takim razie to dość skrócona wersja. Utraty przytomności, utraty świadomości, niczym nie spowodowana agresja…

- Nie, żebym potrzebował konkretny powód- mruknął pacjent.

- … problemy z pamięcią krótkotrwałą, pękanie żyłek w oczach, częste krwotoki z nosa i czasami z uszu, krew w moczu, częsta gorączka powyżej 38 stopni, wymioty, spadek masy ciała o 12 kilogramów w czasie dwóch tygodni, ciągłe uczucie chłodu i problemy z erekcją.

- TEGO NIE MUSIAŁAŚ MÓWIĆ!- ryknął nagle Snape, powodując, że Foreman omal nie udławił się śliną, złamał długopis i spadł z krzesła w tej samej chwili. Ciekawe czy naturalnie miał tak potężny głos, czy to efekt wielu lat nauczania?- I wcale nie jest to objaw!

- Wybacz, ale akurat w tej konkretnej sprawie masz do wyboru dwie opcje: albo jest to objaw jakiejś choroby, albo już cię nie pociągam. Które obstawiasz?

- To chyba oczywiste, że jestem zdrowy- warknął, ale gdy spojrzał na jej minę od razu się poprawił- Ale to oczywiście na pewno jest efekt choroby.

- Miło, że się ze mną zgadzasz.

Tak, ona zdecydowanie była niebezpieczna. Może przyjęłaby House'a na wytrenowanie?

- Pan Snape zdecydowanie sporo ominął w swojej wersji wydarzeń. Dziękuję, że uzupełniła pani naszą wiedzę. Na pewno nie jest na nic uczulony?

- Prócz głupoty?- widząc jego minę parsknęła- To było oczywiste. Wpisałabym tam jeszcze kłamstwo.

- Pytam się poważnie- jakieś leki? Zioła?

- Nic. Przynajmniej nic, o czym byśmy wiedzieli.

Następny kwadrans wyglądał podobnie- Foreman pytał, Snape mruknął jakąś krótką odpowiedź, a jego żona dopowiadała resztę. Kiedy w końcu skończył odetchnął.

- To wszystko. Wezmę teraz pana do gabinetu zabiegowego, gdzie zbadamy panu ciśnienie, pobierzemy krew do badań i przebierze się pan w pidżamę. Ma pan swoją, czy też przynieść szpitalną?

- Mam swoją.

- Dobrze. W takim razie chodźmy. Pani także, jeśli łaska.

Tuż za zakrętem natknął się na Cameron i od razu pociągnął ją z sobą.

- Pomożesz mi pobrać krew.

Notka od autorki:

Nie wiem kiedy następny rozdział. To jest zdecydowanie nieukończony tekst i jeśli jest ktoś, kto chciałby współpracować ze mną w tworzeniu go (chodzi mi głównie o kwestie bohaterów serialu, bo nie jestem z nim aż tak obeznana) to niech mi napisze wiadomość


	4. Grrrr!

Dobra, piszę to, bo mam Was serdecznie dosyć!

Ile razy mogę powtarzać, że wszystkie teksty, które zaczęłam zostaną ukończone, żeby to do Was dotarło?

Mam własne życie, które nie ogranicza się do pisania. A żeby DOBRZE zakończyć to opowiadanie, to musiałabym obejrzeć przynajmniej z dwa sezony House'a, a na to chwilowo czasu nie mam. Owszem, mogłabym napisać na odwal, ale szczerze wątpię, by to się komukolwiek spodobało.

Także bądźcie cierpliwi!


End file.
